The invention relates generally to circuit protection and more specifically fuse protection.
Hybrid-electric vehicle (“HEV”) development is becoming more prevalent in automotive development and important to users of fuses. HEV systems use much higher voltages and currents than do typical automotive systems. System bus voltages for HEV systems can be in the range of 600 volts DC or AC and 300 amps.
High voltage applications require a fuse element that can handle the energy and arcing associated with an opening of the element of the fuse or circuit. While fuses exist for high voltage and high current applications, it is believed that a need exists for an improved high voltage/current fuse in particular for HEV systems. Such improved fuse needs to have improved energy handling and arc quenching characteristics and be provided in a relatively small package, suitable for the automotive environment.
The fuse also needs to be sturdy enough to be fastened securely within a rugged type of application, such as an automotive or HEV application. Also, a relatively low cost and ease of assembly are always desirable for an original equipment manufacturer (“OEM”) item, especially in the automotive industry. A need therefore exists for an improved fuse according to the parameters highlighted above.